A Hero Falls
by edward ragnos
Summary: A jedi master whos fate is hard to see. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: past

STAR

WARS

A HERO FALLS

Coruscant, the home of the high jedi council. Masters fill the halls and young padawons swarm the library. Marice Kelta is a master on Coruscant. He was well known and highly looked up too. He knows almost every student on Coruscant. He is only like a 23 year old Mandalorian. He was taught by Master Firiogshi who was a twei-leik who died fighting Darth Brannon. Marice then was determined to be just like him. Marice was also known to slip into dark phases. He would sometimes black out in anger and strike a student down in the dueling arena. They have tried many times to get the supreme council to have Marice banished. The council still thinks Marice can be saved.

Before Marice joined the Jedi he was a dark Jedi. He was trained on Korriban, and was saved by Firiogshi. Marice was then trained on Coruscant. He became so great no one ever thought he would slip back down the dark path.

Marice helped win the war of Talamar IV. Then another dark era came upon the galaxy. Jedi were falling to the dark side. Marice seen many Dark eras before but this was the worst. Some masters were even starting to fall. The supreme council became worried for Marice for his fate was very hard to see.


	2. Chapter 2: An Eye for An Eye

STAR

WARS

A HERO FALLS

Chapter II

An Eye For An Eye

The truth was Master Marice became a dark jedi because a female jedi master named Shardale Gallia had killed his father and brother in battle. He did not know her name though. She did put on record about the incident. She killed his brother and father because they attacked her. Marice still didn't believe it couldn't be helped. This information was kept in the supreme council archives. Since he arrive on Coruscant Marice and Shardale were like best friends. All good things come to an end though. Dark times struck and pupils were rebelling inside the temple. Marice saw this as a time to search for who killed his father. As he got closer more jedi and defense turrets tried to stop him but he would cut them down. Finally he got to the archives where Master Kel Winooku was waiting and told Marice that if he died and Marice saw the truth, it would bring more pain than joy. Winooku put up no fight and was killed by Marice. He looked at the records and saw that it was Shardale who killed his Father and Brother.

The next day he sent a holo-record asking Shardale to meet him outside the temple. When she got there he lit his lightsaber and attacked. Shardale tried to explain the truth to him but he wouldn't listen. Finally she withdrew her lightsaber and told him that if revenge was the only way to satisfy him well so be it. He thought she was bluffing and he attacked again. He stabbed her through the chest and she fell to the ground. Marice sobbing asked why she did not block his attack. Her last words were "I thought you seen the light and could be saved, please stop following this dark path."…

Marice whispering softly in his quarters " you killed my father and brother… I kill you. An eye for an eye…"


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge of Darth Muealous

STAR  
WARS

A Hero Falls 

Chapter III

1 year later

Revenge of Darth Muealous

He has had his revenge and now he wants two last things before he kills himself. Those are to send his son to Dxun to continue his name in Mandalorian history. Now he wants to kill Master Hiroshomi of the supreme council. He is the lead member of the Jedi Council. Once again an attack on the temple happens. Two of the five towers have already fallen to the ground. Jedi force battles sprung all over the place. Marice, who now took back his dark name of Darth Muealous in secret, fought his way to the supreme councils chambers. There was Hiroshomi waiting. He knew Marice had fallen again. Marice lit his newly made double-bladed lightsaber, which was now redder than blood, and tried to attack. Hiroshima whipped out his bright viridian lightsabers and countered. They fought seemingly endlessly until finally Marice broke one of the windows and caused Hiroshomi to fall out of it plunging 876,363 feet to the ground. Not even the greatest jedi masters or sith lords could of survived or land without being killed/harmed. He now had his revenge on the jedi and now had one last thing to do.

He wanted to destroy the Jedi temple…


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero Falls

STAR  
WARS

A Hero Falls Chapter IV final chapter

A Hero Falls

Marice kept on killing and now by the 10th day of the attack all surrounding towers has fallen to rubble. Only one left in the middle. Marice made sure it would be the last to go. Hiroshomi's body still lay in the council chamber. He decided just as the tower started to fall he would kill himself with his old jedi lightsaber in the middle of the council chamber floor. He knew what he was doing was wrong and there couldn't possibly be forgiveness except in death. He fought and killed thousands of jedi and younglings. He knew by now Hiroshomi had become one with the force. He would get forgiveness in death and would be remembered in the archives, if any survived. Now Darth Muealous until the end of this battle. He will be forever known as Jedi Master Marice Kelta.

The battle came to a closing point and Marice used his original yellow lightsaber and stabbed himself through the heart in the council chambers. The final tower came crashing to the ground and the old Jedi were thought to be forever lost. The jedi who survive heard their masters through the force though. They remembered their training that for every jedi killed 2 more arise. Thus the temple was rebuilt after the dark times and a new beginning came for the Jedi.

Thanks for reading! Oh check out my one on the mandalorian wars too! Its 500 times better and more detailed than this. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
